The Cat Girl
by Escapee From The Asylum
Summary: A girl, sent to our world, manages to find her way back, after four years, to her home land. Where she is met with stupid half mutts, reborn souls, an old hag and a village load of mice. May become an Inyasha/Kagome Warning: Course language and demon OC.
1. The Cat Girl

Chapter One: The Cat Girl

Why does this always happen to people minding their own business? Wow, not a great way to start off, but a way none the less. Let me introduce myself. My name is Nikko*, I'm a half-demon and I have two sardonyx cat ears, a blood-coloured cat tail plus knee length garneted hair with do-it-yourself cut bangs. Thank god I like the colour red! I'm generally a trickster but I can be quite calm that just doesn't happen often…

If you haven't guessed yet I am a cat demon, but I was sent to the human world as a kid, by my parents, when InuYasha attacked the village, stupid assholes! I've lived on the streets alone for a while now, a long while. I've seen the girl who lives outside the shrine grow up. We look the same age now, she has a weird smell about her and she has power for a human.

It's curious that such a normally weak human is so powerful, but I've enlisted in her school, maybe I can find out more about her, find out what makes her so powerful and see if I can take it for myself. Maybe she can even help me get home!

Her name's Kagome

* * *

I stood it the shadows, bows tied around my ears to hide them; my tail was another story I'd just have to blame my 'brother' for it. As long as it didn't twitch I should be fine! Anyways back to the shadows. I looked at my stolen watch; Kagome should have left by now! I was going to get lost if I didn't follow her! It'd be a good way to gain her trust to.

Around fifteen minutes later she finally left, I followed on silently, told you I could be quiet! As we neared the school I sped up a bit, 'tripping' as I leveled with the dark-haired girl. She screamed. Hmm a great start to a beneficial relationship.

"Ah, oh sorry! I'm such a klutz sometimes!" I grinned up at the startled girl who was finally starting to recover from the shock. "Did I hurt you?"

At that she grinned, bending down to help me get my books, pens and bits of fly-away paper. "No just a little shocked, I didn't even hear you behind me!" She glanced at my uniform "you go to my school?"

I nodded, "I guess so!" I sat up a bit, holding out my hand to her, "I'm Nikko, and who, may I ask, did I almost send sprawling to the ground?" Kagome took my hand; obviously I already knew her name, because I did sort of live in her backyard!

"I'm Kagome, nice to meet you Nikko!" Only then did she notice my tail and a look of horror clearly crossed her face

"Ugh, sorry bout that, my brother super glued it on, it tends to twitch for some unknown reason. Gets rather annoying to…" I sighed at it hoping Kagome bought my story, it seemed as though she did.

"I have a favor to ask, since I'm new here, would you mind showing me around. I got so lost coming here and sort of wandered down the road till I tripped." I grinned again, unconsciously twirling the large, heavy stone that hung around my neck.

No, it didn't have any special abilities; it was just a keepsake from my parents. Though they are assholes I do love them, deep, deep, deep down. But it's _really_ deep down.

Well, Kagome agreed, introduced me to her friends and was overall very nice to me. Her friends where not as acceptive of me, or my tail, but they didn't matter, Kagome did she was the powerful one not them. So I put up with the stares, all day and my teachers yelling at me for pulling such a stupid prank. I had half a mind to kill them where they stood.

Now that was a horrible first day, Kagome walked with me till we got to her home where she waved good-bye and walked inside. I walked a little further on, waiting till she was inside before I jumped the fence and headed for my tree. My tree was just a little way back from the shrine where, at the tender age of eleven, in human years, I popped out from the feudal era.

It just so happened that at this time a few weeks later, I would get to go home!

During that time Kagome's scent grew stronger, so did the smell of power. It was coming from somewhere on one side of her body, I knew it! Kagome, however, was completely oblivious.

She'd trusted me enough to take me into her house, after I'd told her I was in fact homeless. Her grandfather stuck a seal on my face the minute I walked in, it didn't do much, just gave me a headache, or was that her little brother? It seams as though he found my tail amusing.

I stayed there till Kagome was taken into the well; I naturally followed telling her brother to get out and to take that stupid cat with him. Kagome didn't have to much trouble handling the She-pede, and once I saw I was back in my time, I desperately wanted to find my village, so I kinda left her to fend for herself.

I know not a very friendly thing to do but come on! I hadn't seen home for over forty years!

Half way there, I did start feeling guilty so I ran back the way I'd come, settling in a tree to sniff Kagome out. All I got for my troubles was the over powering smell of dog, god I hate dogs! Sitting there, I took out my bows, letting my ears breath for the first time in a while. That's when I saw her, Kagome I mean, she ran smack bang into the tree I was in.

I peered over, cautious cause that mutt was still around here somewhere, below me it turned out stuck in a tree, fast asleep. Wait, I sniffed deeper, I knew that smell, it was familiar to me. Meh it'd come to me later, right now I was a little more preoccupied by Kagome, trying to talk to the mutt, still oblivious to her dangers as villagers surrounded her.

'Damn, now I'm going to have to go get her!' I thought, mentally bashing myself for abandoning her. That's when I realized, this was _MY_ tree, the one behind the shrine, the one I had slept in since I was at the human age of eleven, four human years this had been my tree and there was a _DOG_ stuck to it! That just sucks!

Through this little development of mine, Kagome had been tied up and taken, god knows where. Man, I gotta learn to pay attention! I jumped down, holding my nose. I finally found Kagome's scent over that stinking dog and took to the trees.

I found Kagome is sitting on a mat in the middle of the village, arms and legs tied. Everyone was staring at her, talking about her strange clothing and wondering if she was a foreigner.

Their priestess threw some powder at Kagome, who obviously freaked out.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"We thought ye may be a demon in disguise!" The priestess confessed, suddenly she grabbed Kagome's face and inspected it carefully, before stepping back

"Ye resemble Priestess Kikyo!"

'That's my cue," I thought, jumping down in front of Kagome landing, naturally, on my feet and hands. I crouched on my feet lifting my hands in a sort of karate position. I really had no idea what I was doing.

"Listen you old hag! I don't know who Kikyo is but this is Kagome and we're going now!" I yelled in her face, she looked startled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Come with me young demon, we have much to discuss." The old priestess had hobbled away before the villagers even realized I was a demon, well half-demon.

Kagome looked from me to the old lady and back again.

"You-I-but…" Kagome pointed at me obviously confused.

"Look I can explain later, against my better judgment, you probably should go talk to her, otherwise those villagers may suddenly realize what I am and run me through…" I looked first at the villagers, then at the old hag.

Kagome stood and walked, trance-like, to the priestess. I had little choice but to follow on and hope for the best.

Kaede cooked up something. She put some of it in a bowl and handed the bowl to Kagome, along with some chopsticks. Kagome toke the bowl gratefully and began to eat.

I refused my own bowl as a safety precaution, choosing to instead catch one of those pesky rodents called mice. Yummy!

Kaede told Kagome about the wars going on and Kagome asked if she was in Tokyo. I froze.

"Tokyo? Never heard of it before," Kaede, the old hag from before, looked at the girl confused. "Is that ye home country, Kagome?" Kagome just looked awkward.

"Yes it is old hag! Kagome don't worry I'll try to get you back!" I sat up from my corner, the remains of my evening meal all but a tail.

"I'm sorry Kaede, but I'd like to go home!" Kagome recovered but only a bit, still looking awkward and uncomfortable. To tell the truth I wasn't feeling much better.

"I'll take you home in the morning, Kagome, for now the hag can shelter us for the night." Kagome looked at me grateful, finishing her meal. The hag just pulled a face in my general direction. Hehe, I was getting to her.

That's when the bell rung, I sat up, telling Kagome to stay here and ran out the window. Ugh, it was the She-pede.

It yelled something about the Shikon no Tama, looking at Kagome, could she have it? Kaede asked the question before I could, but Kagome just looked utterly confused. Kaede said something about a forest and Kagome ran off.

"Where is she going hag!" I yelled over the noise.

"She can see things others cannot! To the dry well Nikko! Hurry!" Kaede yelled back.

I swore as the She-pede tore after Kagome, running after her only just managing to keep a head of it. I saw her trip, I swore again preparing to fight, not that I knew how to, when I heard him. InuYasha! I didn't even smell the mutt; the demon's odor was to strong.

"Shit…" I mumbled hearing Kagome and the mutt arguing about whether she was Kagome or Kikyo. The She-pede dodged me, grabbing Kagome, who in turn grabbed InuYasha's hair. I tried not to laugh, tried being the key word.

Again with the Shikon no Tama and then limbs fell off and there was blood, oh god there was so much blood. I fought off the urge to drink it all. Yeah everyone has their quirks so get off my back!

Then the bitch bit Kagome's shoulder, there was more blood and a pretty-shiny flew out of Kagome's body. I want it! It's shiny! Argh, snap out of it Nikko!

It smooshed Kagome and the dog together and ate the pretty-shiny! That's when I got pissed. That was my shiny! Yes I have a think for shiny things, remember the quirks!

I slinked around it as the She-pede grew bigger and uglier, but it was to busy gloating at the mutt to notice me. That's when Kagome pulled out the arrow. Hmm, I just became kitty litter. Eh, let the dog do all the hard work. I'm not really a fighting person.

The now Ugly-pede squished the pair tighter, till it flashed with yellow light and fell to pieces. Kagome fell to the ground and Kaede popped up.

"Can ye see a glowing spot in the flesh Kagome? Else it shall revive itself!" Kaede asked as Kagome searched before finding it and pulling it out. The flesh fell off and turned to bone.

The mutt approached Kagome, I ran to her side. He didn't notice me only the shiny, which I still wanted. Only cause it was shiny. I think I'm going to frame it when I get it. Oops the mutt's talking. Pay attention Nikko!

"That kind of thing is useless for a human, so you'd better hand it over if you don't want to die." That mongrel demanded Kagome, offering his hand to take the jewel.

"Psht nice way to thank Kagome for freeing you, Dog" I yelled in his face. Then he noticed me. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad one…

* * *

Hi, thanks for reading. I'm not great with fight scenes so Nikko sort of skimmed them.

This isn't an InuYasha/OC. In the end I probably won't have any kind of relationships. Maybe one between InuYasha and Kagome, but that'll be a while off.

This is pretty much set during the anime, so I'm putting my bibliography in this chapter only. Unless I use a new or different site, then I'll add it to the bottom of that chapter.

Script/Summary: .com/episode_summary/1/The_Girl_Who_Overcame_Time_And_The_Boy_Who_Was_Just_Overcome/ - Written by NOCKNOCK.

Anime Episodes: .com/anime-series/inuyasha/inuyasha-season-1/inuyasha-episode-1-english-dub/ - English Dub.

I don't own the anime, the manga or any of the characters, except Nikko who is my own creation, sorry if she reminds you of anyone!

*Nikko is a reformed version of Neko, which in Japanese means cat. I didn't want to be as blunt as to name Nikko, Neko so I used Spell Check.

Spell Check made up the name so if you're going to sue someone for taking your name, sue Spell Check!

Oh and Nikko speaks like a current day girl because she's lived here for most of her life, that she can remember. But she also speaks like a demon (InuYasha being my inspiration for how she talks) because for mos of her life she did live in the feudal era, among demons - it's a subconscious thing.

Kari


	2. Who the hell are you?

Chapter Two: Who the hell are you?

"Who the hell are you?" The dog glared at me leaning in to me until he was centimeters from my face.

"Nikko, mutt" I spat on the ground between his bare feet, standing my ground and wrinkling my nose slightly at his scent. It almost overpowered my unused senses!

He sniffed my hair, disdain on his face at my own scent. He pulled back slightly, grinning not noticing my frantic movements of my tail, telling Kagome and the old hag to run. They didn't take the hint.

"You're only half-demon!" The mutt shouted, pushing my forehead slightly with a finger.

"Oh yeah!" I shouted back, getting pissed off.

"Yeah, and by the look and smell of you, your demon half is a cat!" He grinned wider, smug and cocky.

"You're a half-demon as well! You're part mutt!" That got to him. I shoved my chin up poking him hard in the chest in the heat of our argument.

"Argh, I don't have time to waste on stupid cat girls!" He turned back to Kagome, "Give me the jewel!"

The villagers started closing in on us. The stupid dog looked amused, couldn't blame him, the villagers were not capable enough to deal with him. I wasn't capable enough to deal with him and I'm demon-ier than the villagers.

"Ye cannot give the Shikon no Tama to InuYasha, Kagome" The old hag put in.

InuYasha's face changed and he ran at Kagome, clawed hand raised. Kagome saw her danger and ran. Thank god!

"Kagome!" I shouted, as the girl tripped, InuYasha's attack missing her head by millimeters.

Kagome, the silly girl, sat there looking shocked. Archers shot at InuYasha but he just broke the arrows in his hand. The dog cut down two trees and they almost fell on the villagers, the bastard, although we are trying to kill him. Ooh speaking of killing him, I should help.

The hag dug into her pockets pulling out a rather attractive necklace, as I ran forwards towards Kagome's figure. I almost stopped. InuYasha beat me, lunging again at Kagome, who dropped the shiny. The hag chanted something; I turned on her yelling for her to do something more constructive as the necklace disappeared. Only to reappear around the dog's neck. I skidded to a halt. What was that supposed to do?

"Ye must say something to subdue him Kagome!" The hag yelled at the running girl, who'd now managed to grab the jewel.

I had little choice but to follow, damn her! The ground broke under Kagome's feet and she fell. Again. For the third time. I sighed aloud at the girl, knowing that if I didn't have my cat half, I'd be as clumsy as her. Maybe this was a three time thing only?

Only then did I notice she'd dropped the shiny onto a rope bridge. I ran for it as InuYasha landed on the bridge, I landed, crouched slightly on the other side of the shiny, glaring hard at the dog, who smirked at me his ears pricking up.

"SIT!" The necklace glowed and InuYasha face palmed the bridge. I stood up straight, looking at him. Kagome stepped, rather loudly to my ears, to my side. InuYasha tried to take the necklace off but the old hag popped up to inform him he couldn't take it off. Way to ruin my fun.

The dog started insulting the hag, threatening her.

"SIT!" Kagome pointed at the dog and he again, face palmed the bridge, I sat down hard, laughing, but the old wood didn't hold and he fell through, my foot dangerously close to the dog sized hole.

He noticed my foot, gripping my ankle hard as he pulled me down with him. My eyes grew wide as I flipped, grappling the planks of wood, unable to get a grip, screaming as we fell down into the water, I kept trying to free myself from InuYasha's almost painful grip.

I took a huge breath before hitting the water as the dog finally let go, I used him to surface, trying to stay above the waterline.

"I HATE WATER!" I screamed, hitting the mutt as he surfaced and laughed at me.

"HEY!" He yelled back at me.

"YOU DESERVED IT YOU STUPID DOG!" I screamed in his face. Unfortunately I wasn't one of the strongest swimmers and the mutt had to tow me to shore.

I sat on the roof of Keade's hut watching the villager's repair the buildings Kagome sat in a hut the hag tended to her wounds.

"Nikko, this concerns ye to!" The hag yelled out the window, I sighed crawling through the window, lying next to Kagome, as far away from the dog and the hag as I could.

"It's going to be a problem that the Shikon no Tama came back. Demons and people with evil in their hearts will come after it." The hag told us.

Kagome look at InuYasha, lying with his back to her. "Why do you need the jewel? You're already strong; you don't need the Shikon no tama's power!"

"He's like me Kagome; he's a half-demon, a hanyou!" I told her, uncurling from my position on the floor.

At that little comment InuYasha punched a hole through the floor, causing everyone to jump; I instinctively hissed at him my tail bristling up.

"Don't act like you know me!" He looked from me to the hag.

"Hey I'm only stating what I smell; by the way you need a bath!" I jabbed at him sitting up slightly, putting my face near his, angry.

"Ye do not remember me do ye InuYasha!" The hag looked at the demon "I am not surprised, I am the younger sister of Kikyo who sealed ye in the tree! I am Kaede."

"Kaede? Huh, so you're the little brat." InuYasha lent back, looking at his claws.

"It has been fifty years, I have aged!" The hag told him rather sourly.

"Huh, so is Kikyo an old hag like you?" InuYasha asked, probing the old hag. "Too bad humans age so easily."

"Kikyo died the day she sealed ye to that tree with her arrow." The hag looked sad and a weird expression flickered momentarily across the dogs face.

"Heh, well that's a relief!" InuYasha resumed his former position lying on his side.

"It is to early to be relieved InuYasha." The hag stoked the fire. "Kagome may be Kikyo's reincarnated soul and it's not just ye looks or ye powers, the fact that ye carried the Shikon no Tama in ye body is proof! Kagome it is ye who must now protect the Shikon no Tama"

Kagome left the hut and I couldn't stand being left alone with InuYasha so I followed, preferring to be her shadow, on all fours. Kagome walked on silent, the villages talking about how she was Kikyo reincarnated. After a while of the attention and the whispers of the villagers, Kagome ran. She just ran off away from the village.

I glared at the remaining villagers and they lowered their gaze, going back to their chores. I yelled out to Kagome, running after her.

Yes, I'll be the first to admit, I lost her, she was right there then she went poof. I begrudgingly stalked back to the hags hut for a much needed cat nap – stupid pun.

Unfortunately during my cat nap Kagome had a little heart to heart with the dog.

I woke just as Kagome fell asleep, we'd been home, well I'd been home, for two days now and I knew she was getting worried. I walked to the window catching sight of InuYasha playing with some crow demons. They flew away and out of sight, I just sighed, falling asleep against the windowsill.

I was barely wake before Kagome told me she was going to the well, walking out of the village; I was out the door too going a different direction. Don't ask me why I just needed to get out for a while; the whole place reeked of dog and old woman.

"Cat girl! Where is the human?" I wheeled around as the dog ran up to me.

"Uh, she went to the well, why?" I gave him a confused look, why was everyone so antsy?

"WHAT?" InuYasha yelled at me, I winced knowing that it was my idea.

"We'll just go get her. Cool down man!" He just growled and ran off; I followed, barely keeping up. He stopped sniffing the air.

"Come on, this way!" I shouted to the dog, Kagome's scent stronger for me than for him.

InuYasha finally got her scent running faster than I could keep up. When I got there the mutt jumped into a wall knocking out a hole, on which I sat on while InuYasha dealt with the big, fat guy with the sword. The bandits ran to the hole but stopped short when they saw me. I just grinned at them, showing my lovely sharp teeth. Then I let them pass me.

"Have you come to save me?" Kagome asked the dog, I barely contained a snigger.

"Where's the Shikon no Tama?" He asked, deadly serious about its whereabouts. "Is it safe?" Kagome laughed nervously. "I'm asking you if it's safe!"

The fat guy stood up again lurching towards the pair.

"That, thing, stinks of decomposing flesh," InuYasha looked at the lump in front of them. I stayed in the dog sized hole.

The guy's amour fell away revealing a large hole, where a crow demon sat, controlling the man like a puppet.

"Must have eaten out his heart and lived here since last night." InuYasha covered his nose with his sleeve.

"I knew something wasn't right!" Kagome added, looking at the gruesome sight.

As the crow flew out I wandered around to the other side looking at InuYasha and Kagome through him, waving before the corpse turned to dust. InuYasha rolled his eyes turning to watch the crow go.

"Aren't you going after it?" Kagome asked innocently. InuYasha shook his head. I stepped over the dust leaning on the red-clad figure.

"Hey isn't that the shiny it's biting on?" I pointed at the demon crow.

"The what?" InuYasha followed my finger his mouth falling open, "The Shikon no Tama!"

"The shiny!" I nodded raising my hands glad he grasped what the shiny was. He pulled away from me grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her behind him. I followed slowly; knowing more fighting would soon start up again.

He stopped at the horses the bandit guys ditched grabbing a bow and quiver for Kagome. Wow, this wouldn't end well.

InuYasha jumped from tree to tree, following the crow demon with Kagome on his back. I was a few feet behind.

"Shoot the crow down!" He shouts at Kagome.

"I can't, I've never shot a bow before!" She called back, looking at the possibly deadly weapon in her hands.

"That crow lives off human flesh girl!" InuYasha tried scaring her, just as the crow swallowed my shiny. "Don't you think it'll be dangerous when it transform the Shikon no Tama!"

"I'll bloody kill that bird!" I grumbled as Kagome took aim.

"One shot girl; Kikyo was a master archer after all!" He jumped up for her to shoot it. No pressure there, you idiot dog.

"I'm not Kikyo!" Kagome let the arrow fly, missing her target horribly.

InuYasha fell to the ground sliding on his face, Kagome, thankfully, still on his back, not splattered on the pathway.

"Was Kikyo being a master archer a lie?" Kagome asked, InuYasha growling into the dirt.

The crow grew bigger, and uglier. InuYasha back on his feet with Kagome, I pulled up next to them keeping well in the trees. Kagome shot and missed again, this time the mongrel dropped Kagome on the ground when he stopped.

"You are defiantly NOT Kikyo reincarnated!" He yelled at her going off on his own. I landed next to her, tugging her hand.

"Come on we've got a bird to catch!" I smiled at her, pulling her up as I set off running. Now I've never been super strong and carrying Kagome anywhere would seriously slow me down so we both ran on foot, Kagome barely keeping up. I may be slow for a demon but not that slow!

InuYasha ran alongside the crow that had picked up a small child from the village.

"I'm going to slice you up along with your food!" He called out

"Save the kid InuYasha! Don't hurt him!" Kagome yelled at the boy as he ran to keep up with the bird.

InuYasha slashed at the crow with his claws, breaking it up into pieces. The child falling into the river but InuYasha searched frantically for the shiny, not worrying about the drowning child.

"Nikko, save him, please!" Kagome yelled at me, I looked down at the fast running water, backing away from the edge.

"I-I can't Kagome, I can't," I whispered to low for her to hear but at my hesitation she took off her socks and shoes swimming out to the poor kid.

"Can you see the Shin- I mean the Shikon no Tama?" The filthy dog yelled from the opposite shore, as Kagome pulled the kid in, passing him to his mother.

"Hmm," Kagome turned ignoring him, inwardly I cheered her on.

"What, what was that!" InuYasha noticed her ignore him; serves him right to, I stuck my tongue out at him.

The crow demon pulled itself back together and flew out of the river.

"Hey! It's escaping!" InuYasha yelled at the girl. The boy she saved starts yelling, turning to see what had his shirt, the crow's foot! Eww…

Kagome took a bow and arrow from a villager. She tied the foot to the arrow, aimed and let it go. It hit the mark and a bright purple light shone from the crow demon as the shiny broke into tiny little pieces, shooting all over the place.

"Oops…" Kagome looked at me, my mouth hanging open then at InuYasha who was still in a state of shock.

Kagome and InuYasha walked out into the forest, I followed cause I'll be damned if I have to stay with that old hag any more.

"You sure it's around here?" InuYasha looked around at Kagome.

"I have this feeling! But what was that light earlier?" She turned to look down at me, I shrugged from the ground.

The crow's head attacked Kagome alas InuYasha smooshed it. Then Kagome pulled out a shard of something shiny.

"I think this is a shard of the Shikon no Tama!" Kagome exclaimed

Let's just say that the dog wasn't too happy.

"Well, guess we're gonna have to go find all the shards of the shin – I mean Shikon no Tama now…" InuYasha pouted, once he'd finished his spaz attack, it was almost adorable – if he wasn't a dog.

We headed back to the village, where I settled down on the window frame for a hard earned cat nap.

"Oh, Cat girl before you go to sleep, we're starting your fighting training tomorrow." InuYasha added just as I was on the brink of sleep.

"Ok…" I mumbled sleepily, until, "Wait, WHAT?" I understood what he had said.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! By the way, I really am no good at fight scenes, so I sorta skimmed 'em over. Nikko isn't much of a fighter yet, until she gets fighting training from InuYasha so she can pull her weight instead of sleeping all the time.

Kari


	3. Kagome or Kikyo?

Chapter Three: Kagome or Kikyo?

"Unbelievable, there is no hot bath here! Cold!" Kagome wailed from the water. I looked down on the girl from the cliff, sighing.

"Kagome, don't force ye self and get out!" The hag told the shivering girl.

"No Way! I'm covered in dirt and mud! I can't stand my hair any more!" Kagome ducked under the surface of the water.

"You're just going to get dirty again any way." I muttered, knowing that even if I shouted she wouldn't hear me.

"You could do with a bath to, Cat girl!" InuYasha shouted down from a tree he was in.

"Why? I'm gonna get dirty again any way and besides you know how much I hate water!" I cried back at him, insensitive mutt.

"Hmm," InuYasha jumped down from his tree, picking me up and throwing me through the air, down the cliff, into the water below.

"InuYasha!" I screamed before hitting the water, just as Kagome surfaced.

Under the water I heard Kagome scream, as I struggled to surface, what was that dog thinking? That's the closest we've ever come, he touched me! I shuddered under the water, finally managing to break into the air.

"Sit!" Kagome shouted, well that's what you get you bloody pervert. He face palmed the ground next to the old hag, twitching.

"Huh? InuYasha you were here?" The hag asked the twitching half-demon, who mumbled something in return that I didn't quite catch, my ears still filled with water.

"You pervert!" Kagome was out of the water, pulling on clothes, I followed her example, sitting next to the fire pouting, trying to dry up without having to resort to taking my clothing off.

"He was after this, looking for a chance to steal it, right?" The hag pulled out a shard of the shiny.

"You knew huh? Old hag!" InuYasha turned facing away from the fire.

"Really, ye are quite troublesome." The hag returned the shard facing the fire, "Nikko, why are you so wet?"

"The dog threw me in" I grumbled crossing my arms, still pouting.

"Ye must get over ye differences, without InuYasha's power and Kagome's ability to sense the shards all is lost!" The hag continued.

"Yeah, yeah you want me to join forces with the annoying girl." InuYasha replied as Kagome stepped out from behind the bush.

"You, you really hate me don't you?" She demanded, InuYasha looked at her dumbfounded and, for once, without a come back.

"Nice clothes Kagome," I sniggered slightly at the puffy red pants and long sleeved shirt she now adorned.

"Do we have another rosary for Nikko to?" Kagome asked the hag, I swiftly shut my mouth.

As Kagome shook out her clothes, InuYasha emitted a low growl, the hag looking from him to me, similar expressions on our faces.

"That's quite a face you two have." The hag pointed out, causing me to glare harder and InuYasha to slowly shuffle away.

InuYasha clearly got bored, calling me over to him, a little further down the coast line. I got nervous; he was to close to the waters edge for my liking.

As I got closer he smirked, pulling back his claw and taking a swipe at me. I squeaked, barely dodging it as he cut off my split ends.

"You bastard, you tried to kill me and maimed my hair!" I gasped, I'm not a material girl I wouldn't care if my hair was cut to my ears but the fact that InuYasha did it got me pissed.

"I told you I'd be training you today! What did you think I was lying to you?" He laughed and not in a good way.

"I had hoped." I grumbled, not pleased.

"Anyway, if we're all going to find these shards we're going to meet demons, and you're not going to be sitting back while I fight. You can help me, cat girl!" He bent over till his face was level with mine, "Get up!"

I groaned and we continued to spar, I did improve though, only a bit. I still lost two inches from my hair. A little while later on of the village women came to see the hag. InuYasha and I were still sparring and every time I dropped my guard he lopped off more of my hair or cut me or something. I was going to need new clothes though. Bloody pervert.

"I'll be back, try not to fight!" The hag left with the village woman and InuYasha decided we'd sparred enough. I flopped to the ground, getting a cloth to clean off my bloodied arms, the gashes weren't deep and the blood loss was little but still I didn't want it on me.

"Hey," InuYasha cast a side way glance at Kagome.

"What?"

"Take it off" At that comment I looked up from my arm as Kagome grabbed a rock, bashing it over the mongrel's head.

"Hey, WH-why'd you" the dog cradled his head, Kagome's hands still on the rock.

"You pervert!" She cried, I just grinned going back to my arm but making sure my hair covered my face incase Kagome saw my grin.

"I didn't say get naked!" He cried trying to justify himself, "Just put back on those weird clothes!"

"Because I look like Kikyo?" I glanced up and Kagome's words, I still had no idea who Kikyo was, or what she looked like, I sighed I've been away from home too long.

"It's got nothing to do with you!" The dog pouted again, ignoring Kagome, this was rather entertaining.

"If you keep acting so offensive we can't work together." Kagome told the dog, but he was stubborn.

"Fine, I'll do it myself!" He shot back at her; this wasn't going to end well. I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to incur Kagome's wrath.

"Oh is that so? You can do this without me, huh?" Kagome put her hands on her hips, walking away, InuYasha's ears twitched and he turned his head towards her.

"Where are you going?" He asked as the girl gathered up her clothes. If she said she was going home, I was screwed. I mean I didn't want to leave her but I'd only just got back to my era. That stupid dog was ruining everything!

"I've decided, I'm going home!" Kagome exclaimed. Shit. "Good bye InuYasha! Nikko are you coming with me or staying with him?" I could only stutter nothing coherent leaving my lips. Kagome walked off. I stood, torn, taking a few steps closer to the black-haired girl.

"Home? Hey." InuYasha stood, side-stepping onto my foot. I growled slightly.

"My name is Kagome, not hey!" She informed him not turning back.

"Wait, you!" InuYasha tried again.

"It's not you either!" She kept walking, and I stepped closer to her receding back.

"I said wait! Hey, you!" InuYasha raised his fisted hands in frustration.

"What? There is no use trying to stop me!" Kagome finally turned to look at us. InuYasha took to her side, demanding the shard of the shiny she had.

"Ah, this?" She pulled out the bag containing the shard, "Sit!" InuYasha face palmed the dirt. Kagome walked off again. I crawled forward next to the dog.

"Why you…" He raised his head out of the dirt. Kagome twirled the bag as she walked.

"I think I'll keep it!" She kept her head facing forward, not looking back. I crouched next to InuYasha.

"You blew that one." I told him softly, watching Kagome leave. He growled and I hit the back of his head, into the dirt.

"Idiot," I mumbled getting up and back to the fire.

I followed Kagome to the well, planning on apologizing to her. I found her sitting at the well, looking at a leaf as it was sliced in half. I released a small amount of air in shock, watching her cut her face on thin air.

"Hair…" Kagome seemed to be able to see things I couldn't, I took a step towards her, my arms, legs and cheeks getting cut by thin air like Kagome's face. Something wasn't right here.

"You can see it huh?" I turned my head slightly to the sound; a girl with short black hair, in a very revealing outfit seemed to hover in mid-air. "My cage of combs? But seeing it won't be enough to save you!"

"Who are you?" Kagome demanded of the girl, who laughed at her.

"I am Yura of the Hair, you need not remember me, you're about to die anyway!" She cast a hand a Kagome and she recoiled, bits of her clothing flying off in tatters. But by what? Nothing I could see was attacking her!

Yura pulled back her hand bringing with it the shiny's bag it to hovering in mid-air. What was going on here? She pulled out the shard, seeing it broken and asked Kagome where the rest was.

"I don't know!" She cried

"Huh, to bad, now you die!" Yura dived at Kagome, sword drawn, but I wasn't equip for sword play and if I moved forward I'd be chopped into little bits by the air. Kagome managed to dodge the attack, falling back into the well, screaming.

"Kagome!" I shouted, unwisely, Yura turned to where I stay hidden and I ran, first back to the spring, looking for InuYasha but he wasn't there. I turned around heading for the village, hoping that he was there, that he'd help me. Urgh, yes I admit, I needed that dog's help.

I found him, struggling against a tree, I ran up to him.

"What are you playing at? Kagome was just attacked by a demon and you're scratching you back on a tree! I thought only cats did that!" I shouted at him pointing a finger on his chest, it bled.

"H-hair, c-can't breath, g-get hag" he rasped, I turned to see Kaede crawling towards us.

I ran over to her, noticing her blood, as whatever had InuYasha tightened. He yelled as we looked on in horror as he pulled against the tree, his binds tearing.

He crouched over gasping for breath. "I thought I was a goner!"

"If ye had been a human, ye would have been." The hag lent on me, her blood covering my skin as I tried not to look at it.

There was a sound behind us. The villagers were floating in mid-air, but were lifeless.

"What, what happened to them?" I cried, feeling a sense of déjà vu tugging at my mind.

"Go, leave this to me!" Kaede told us. InuYasha scoffed.

"You talk big for an almost dead person Kaede-ba… Kaede-baba*!" He exclaimed as Kaede fell to the ground.

"Damn it…" InuYasha took Kaede on his back, jumping off. I had little choice but to follow, unless I wanted the villagers to attack me.

InuYasha put the hag down, asking about the hair. I stopped paying attention, looking at my arms, covered with Kaede's blood. He noticed, I tried not to taste it.

"Are you bleeding?" He almost sounded concerned, as he pointed to my arms and hands.

"Ah, no. It's Kaede's blood," He nodded crouching down to dig a hole for the hag. "How would she taste?" I asked myself aloud but in a whisper, putting a finger to my mouth.

"Come and help me Cat girl!" He called to me; I put my hand down walking over to help.

We finished as night fell and put Kaede in the hole, starting to bury her.

"InuYasha, Nikko, I'm not dead yet." InuYasha and I looked at each other, awkwardly.

"Uh, you can hide here, we'll get you later. Maybe." He covered her up with leaves, leaving her face free to breath, which was very considerate of him.

"Ye better not forget ye two left me here." InuYasha sighed staying up.

"Don't forget InuYasha!" She called. InuYasha groaned.

"Okay, okay I won't!" He cried exasperated.

"Make sure he doesn't Nikko." The hag whispered to me.

"Hey, we're both demon's his feeling towards you are pretty much what I feel towards you. Oh, and I'm more likely to forget than the dog is." I grinned in the darkness.

"Come on Cat girl, unless you're going to stay behind!" the dog called back. I sighed getting up.

"Gah, slow down, Dog" I cried falling behind, again. He groaned, stopping.

"I don't like this anymore than you do but if I don't you're not going to keep up!" I looked confused at him till he grabbed my hand, dragging me along behind him. He was right, I didn't like it.

I don't like this chapter, Nikko sounded to mary-sueish. The bond between Nikko and InuYasha is like a brother and sister. They play pranks on each other but rely, especially in Nikko's case, on each other while also hating each other because of the cat vs. dog nature they both have.

I have decided that in the end the strongest bond will be with InuYasha and Kagome, so don't fear!

Kari

* -Baba means old or old hag in Japanese. I got tired of always saying old hag and hag all the time, so I used the Japanese word for it. So Kaede-baba means 'Old hag' and is directed at Kaede.


	4. Home Again?

Chapter Four: Home again?

InuYasha jumped don from the tree he had previously occupied, pulling me unceremoniously after him, rude dog. He crouched down to smell the ground.

"Ahh, it's her alright! I'd know her anywhere!" He stood, still pulling me on. "Why did she leave her clothes?" I shrugged.

"Beats me, uh can I have my hand back now?" I asked pulling my hand hard when he let go, tumbling backwards.

"Why did you tell me to let go if you were gonna fall over?" He stared at me before sighing, "Come on!"

"She must have made it back." He stood on the wood of the well, "Through here was it?" Then he jumped in.

"Hey wait for me!" I jumped to, not that I particularly wanted to.

InuYasha had already padded across to the house before I managed to haul myself out of the well.

"Uh, little help? Stupid dog," I muttered, until I fell backwards again, this was not my day. InuYasha 'kindly' waited till I crawled up and out of the well before he walked, or should I say, barged into Kagome's home.

"Idiot, who said you, could go home!" InuYasha slid the door back, Grandpa's, Souta's Kagome's and her mother's mouths hanging open.

"Hi." I waved slightly from behind InuYasha, trying to sound friendlier.

'Uh, but where did you two…" Kagome started.

"Through the well of course!" He moved into the room, shouting as usual.

"The well?" Kagome looked from me to InuYasha, I nodded slightly. "But the well is…"

"You lie, I made those wards myself there was no way you could have," Grandpa slammed his hands onto the table, can the dog not go anywhere without getting people angry at him? No, probably not.

"Well I hate to break it to you old man, but they don't work!" InuYasha countered, grabbing Kagome's arm, "Come on you, we're leaving."

"No, and you can't make me!" She cried, her mother standing up.

"Stay right there!" Kagome's mother walked up to InuYasha and, touched his ears? Ok well, um that's a bit weird.

"Mum! That's not really cool! Although I did it to," Kagome tried to stop her. I was rather enjoying this, it was a Kodak moment!

"InuYasha, do you see that?" Kagome stared at his shoulder, at nothing.

"I don't see nothing." Another great use of the art of speaking, I sighed.

"A hair! On your shoulder, see." Kagome exclaimed. She moved a hand towards InuYasha and her hand started to bleed.

"InuYasha! What did you do?" I screeched.

"I didn't do nothing!" He raised his hands slightly to prove innocence.

Kagome ran to the well, of course everyone had to follow.

"Hair, lots and lots of hair," Kagome looked at something none of us could see.

"The old crone was right, you do have the sight." InuYasha told her.

"That was quite poetic of you," I pointed out, but then no one was really listening to me, no one ever really did.

"It's your fault, the hair followed you!" Kagome charged the dog.

"Kagome!" Grandpa and Souta ran up to the hut.

"Don't come in!" Kagome slid the doors shut; I opened them again to slide out for damage control.

"You can't go in!" I cried as Grandpa hit the door beside my head.

"Nikko let me past!" He tried again.

"No! It's too dangerous, they know what their doing!" I gripped his shoulders marching him away from the door. At least I hope they know what their doing. "Hurry up you two!" I yelled back at the door, feeling two hands on my ears.

I looked down to see Souta.

"Sorry, I didn't get to touch his." He looked away, I gaped. His sister was fighting demons and he was playing with my ears.

The noises of fighting had stopped, "Stay here." I warned Grandpa, I knew he wouldn't.

I opened the door, "Did anyone die?" I asked tentatively.

"No, but we're going back!" Kagome decided.

"Thought you didn't want to go back?" InuYasha retorted.

"I don't but I have to!" Kagome rubbed her hands. I held the doors closed against Grandpa. InuYasha took his red thing off, situating it over Kagome's head before dropping it.

"It's made of fur from the fire rat. You'll have some protection at least." He said coldly, hands on his hips.

"Thank you" Kagome's voice was rather quite, was she alright?

"Yeah well if you weren't so weird looking you wouldn't even need it." InuYasha reverted back to his old self again, should have known it wouldn't last long.

"You should talk, dog boy!" Kagome's voice rose and octave as she yelled at his back, hey, dog boy… I like it!

"Yeah, yeah, you ready?" Kagome nodded and he put an arm around her, "Come on Nikko, we're going home." They both jumped in.

"Bye guys, we'll bring her back soon!" I shouted through the door, before jumping into the well.

"… If we follow the main hair, it'll lead us straight to her." I heard Kagome say from the bottom of the well. "There!"

"Come on Nikko!" InuYasha shouted at me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, sheesh!" I hauled myself up, till InuYasha gripped my clothes and pulled me up the rest of the way.

"You're so goddamned slow! What kind of cat are you?" InuYasha asked as he pulled me up to his level, seeing as how I'm quite a bit shorter than he is.

"Hey when you don't use the skills you've got you get lazy! Don't you judge me, dog!" I humpft until he put me down.

"Watch the hair Nikko!" Kagome called to me as I cut my leg.

"Cha, thanks for the pre warning." I scoffed, we ran, Kagome on InuYasha's back and InuYasha pulling me along, till he stopped.

"A bon fire?" Kagome looked around.

"Where are their heads?" She asked InuYasha just sighed, standing up and leaving Kagome and I behind.

"Their guys from the village," He walked further into the carnage. "Looks like their tops came clean off." He turned back to Kagome.

"Now what's the matter? I better not hear that you're scared or you wanna go home!" InuYasha imitated a girlier voice than his own. Kagome grabbed a bow and quiver.

"Actually I thought I'd borrow these!" She shot back at him. I said nothing, sitting there hopping I could sit out of the fighting again.

"You know you're not going to hit, why bother?" InuYasha complained at Kagome.

"I just need practice!" Kagome retorted as InuYasha dragged me up the hill, Kagome still on his back.

"Practice?" InuYasha asked incredulously, "Don't you mean learn?"

"I'll do it, I really think that I can!" Behind them I groaned.

"Are we there yet?" They both looked at me; I was dirtier than before because InuYasha had dragged me up on my back without realizing it.

"When I go home, you're coming to. We're going to give you a bath!" Kagome promised. I masked a look of horror, she knows I hate water! Evil girl.

The hairs grew closer, according to Kagome and the tree InuYasha and Kagome sat on was cut into bits.

Kagome screamed "To the left, to the right, no there is to may of them" InuYasha managed to dodge the nothingness. "You need to help!"

"Me? I though that's what you were here for!" InuYasha roared at her.

"Left! Behind!" InuYasha again dodged the nothingness.

"Ah gimme a break!" He told the air, this was really quite weird. I sat where I was. They didn't look like they needed help. Something tighten around my ankle, jerking me up wards. Shit.

I heard InuYasha scream as the same something that had me got him to. I was pulled over to a really big hair ball, InuYasha next to me, upside down, or was I upside down?

"Are you upside down?" I asked, he shook his head, why did I have to be the one upside down?

Then Yura showed up. "Oh my look at the cute doggie," I sniggered, "And a kitty to! My lucky day," I shut up as I glared at the girl. InuYasha struggled against air. "You must be InuYasha, and who are you?" Yura asked me.

"None of your business!" I spat at her, kicking my free leg as my hands hung down.

"Yura! How did you know my name?" InuYasha kept struggling.

"Let's just say a little bird told me. Every one is saying 'little half-demon InuYasha is playing fetch with a reincarnated shrine maiden!"

"Me? With that half-wit human down there?"

"You're both half-wits to me, look what you've done to the poor jewel!" Yura pulled out the shiny's bag and the shard of the shiny that lay inside. "When I've taken care of you three, I'll go and find the rest for myself.

"You, take care of me? When this is over, you're going to wish you never met me or ever heard my name!" InuYasha pulled his hands over each other and freed his hands from whatever had bound them, swinging over to Yura to attack. Only to be bound again, this really was pointless.

"Such pretty hair, but you really haven't cared for it, look at the spit ends." Yura cooed from behind InuYasha.

"Get off of me!" He yelled, hitting Yura, she fell only to be sprung back up by god knows what, pulling out her sword. Yura sliced InuYasha up the middle; I really hope he wasn't planning on making a family.

Yura laughed softly, "I'm going to cut you into little pieces." She launched an attack at InuYasha almost being truck by an arrow.

"Get him down right now, next time won't miss!" Kagome had strung another arrow ready, "You heard me!" Yura stood

"Ooh she wants you back InuYasha, what a sweet little doggie you must be!" Yura cooed again.

"I told you to hide!" InuYasha turned to look at Kagome. Yura insulted Kagome and she let loose another arrow, except she had aimed it at InuYasha, who only just managed to dodge it.

"Would you watch where you're aiming that thing?" He yelled at Kagome. Kagome's arrow hit Yura's hair ball, skulls spilling out. Yura had a fit, throwing flames from her red comb, which enveloped Kagome.

InuYasha drew Yura's attention back to him, sinking his claws into his wound. Red light flew at Yura, cutting her hand away from her arm. My bonds loosened and I rolled my ankle, allowing my foot to slip through.

"I didn't think that through very well." I mumbled as I plummeted to the ground, unable to move, I think I broke something.

"Oh it looks like your kitty friend killed herself!" Yura exclaimed as she caught her wrist it what I assume was hair. Yura commanded the skulls to attack InuYasha, who smashed them and dodged her sword.

He used an attack again but it was absorbed by the skulls. Her sword came back, burying itself deep into InuYasha's shoulder and he fell to the ground.

Kagome crawled up the mass of skulls, drawing Yura's attention, shouting something about a skull. I couldn't hear very well, my own skull pounded.

"Get away from there!" Yura cried, trying to drag Kagome off the skull mass. InuYasha sliced her back but the skin repaired itself. Yura tried to cut Kagome but failed, claiming that Kagome looked mortal enough.

"Ka-go-me" I raised a hand trying to crawl over to the girl who was now looked like she was being strangled but I was too weak to move, besides the fact that my right leg was broken and maybe a few ribs and fingers.

InuYasha ripped apart his binds, jumping to save Kagome as whatever had strangled her loosened, she looked in danger of passing out. Yura sends her sword into InuYasha's chest, pulling it out again, claiming immortality. Yura sent the sword at InuYasha again, but it stops inches away from his face as Yura notices that Kagome tried to break the red skull by using an arrow.

She sent the sword at Kagome just as the girl managed to break the skull.

Yura slowly disappears, leaving her clothing and sword behind. InuYasha and Kagome exchanged words and Kagome looked shocked.

InuYasha walked over to me as I sat up, painfully.

"I thought you were dead." He looked down at me.

"Only eight lives left!" I gave him a peace sign, which hurt like hell. He sighed, picking me up. "Oww, watch the leg!" I complained. I asked him to stop when we passed Yura's clothes and he knelt down fro me. I took her sword and her head band.

"Waste not, want not!" I grinned quoting the dead hair demon. They both sighed at me.

"Come on Kagome, let's go." But Kagome doesn't move. "What?"

"InuYasha, you said my name!" Kagome looked shocked.

"Yeah, so?" He asked putting on his rude visage again.

"It's just that I think you like me more, that's all." Kagome confessed.

"Don't get excited, I still think you're pretty useless." InuYasha pulled a face, I rolled my eyes.

"Remind me next time not to save you." Kagome hit him on the back, he winced in pain, falling over onto my leg.

"If it hurt so much, you should have said something." Kagome tried to pull him off my leg as I shouted obstinacies at his general person.

"Leave me alone!" InuYasha sounded like he was about to cry, he was the one on my broken leg! Now I'm all bloodied to. Insensitive mutt!

He finally got up, after much shouting and pulling and tear shed.

"Did you forget something?" He asked me.

"No, I don't think so," I sniffed slightly trying to not look at my mangled leg.

"What about the hag?" He hinted.

"Oh no we left her buried! I mean hidden," I cleared my throat. "We could leave her there you know." I reasoned.

"And risked getting Kagome angry, no way," InuYasha shifted his arms.

"Watch it you stupid dog!" I cried out.

"Do you want me to put you down?" He argued back.

"I can't walk you idiot!" And we continued like this for a long while, it was good to have things back to normal.

Well there you have it, another chapter.

.com/anime-series/inuyasha/inuyasha-season-1/inuyasha-episode-5-english-dub/ is the website I use to watch most of my animes, along with Anime Squish.

.com/episode_summary/4/Yura_Of_The_Demon_Hair/ is the website I use to get scripts if I need them.

Thank you again for reading.

Kari


	5. Who is that sexy bugger?

Chapter Five: Who is that sexy bugger?

InuYasha and I sat in a tree, it had been three days and finally I could walk. Kagome had gone back to her world for a little while to get something for InuYasha. My tree had leaves, which conveniently hid me while InuYasha sat in a bare tree, lazing on his back.

"InuYasha I'm back!" Kagome wheeled into view, well my view I don't think she could see me. "Come down here, you need first aid treatment!"

"First aid treatment?" He echoed, "I don't need it, go away!" InuYasha barely even moved his head.

"You do to! I was there, remember? Come down here!" Kagome argued back, I sniggered quietly. This was always entertaining.

"Nothing to it," He boasted closing his eyes. Mentally I counted from five to zero and on zero Kagome did what always put a smile on my face.

"Sit boy!" Kagome closed her own eyes, pointing her nose up slightly; I almost gave away my position.

"What did you do that for?" InuYasha demanded as Kagome ran to his side, med kit in her hands.

"I'll just take a look ok!" She knelt down, "When you're hurt that bad you need medical treatment you know!"

"I said go away, you act like I'm the one who lost!" I giggled, yes I giggled it's not very like me but I was trying to keep a low profile. My ears picked up kids and the old crone's voices, it was getting louder so the group was probably heading this way.

"I said take it off!" I turned my attention back to the pair below me. Kagome had, urm, 'straddled' InuYasha and they were both currently fighting over InuYasha's kimono-thing.

"What if I don't feel like it?" InuYasha struggled to keep his kimono-thing closed, I couldn't help it, I laughed loudly, loosing my grip on the tree and falling onto my hands trying to keep my barely healed leg from hitting the ground.

"Undress!" The pair continued their battle, me rolling around on my back holding my sides from laughing and the hag trying to hide the kiddies' eyes. This had turned very M rated. Well the hag managed to get their attention.

"Mayhap ye like each other more than I first thought." I stopped laughing momentarily only to resume with more vigor, tears leaking out of the corner of my eyes.

"I would have thought you'd figure out by now that my body is different to yours. Nikko shut up!" InuYasha lowered one corner of his kimono-thing showing baby smooth skin, well that was a lame comparison but it proves my point.

I stood slowly, still clutching my sides and wiping my eyes.

The hag blubbered on about how such great a wound could heal so fast was incredible and InuYasha was his pig-headed self.

"Just because a wound is a big deal to a human doesn't mean it is to a demon." He shook his kimono-thing.

"Uh, half-demon, remember." I piped up still unable to stand upright from my laughing fit.

"SHUT UP!" InuYasha yelled at me, raising a hand to hit me. I flinched slightly but he stopped, hitting his own chest instead. Ok, well I didn't wanna get hit but he didn't have to go and hit himself.

"Huh, well if it isn't Myouga the flea." InuYasha looked at his hand. Oh, so he hit himself because of a parasite. "So what did you come to see me about?"

"Lord InuYasha I've come to-" The bug started choking, not that I really cared, I'd submitted to another round of laughing at the fact that someone called the dog 'Lord'.

"What'd you mean someone is trying to find my dad's tomb?" InuYasha asked that flea, what was his name? Uh, Myouga! Myouga the Flea! Waha! I succeeded in remembering something!

I lent up against the outside of the hut, the groups voices flowing out through the window.

"The place I was protecting was only had the gravestone, but the actual grave was somewhere else. But where, I do not know." D'you know how boring this all was? Well I'll tell you, very, so I tuned out, yes we all know of my problem of staying focused.

I was more entertained watching those village kids playing with Kagome's bike, it was a pink bike so I can't say I approve.

InuYasha's father was a powerful dog demon in the Kyushu area, just in case you didn't know.

"What about his mother?" Kagome asked almost excitedly.

"She was a very beautiful woman-" Myouga began only to be cut of by a squelchy noise.

InuYasha came out of the hut all pouty and miserable. I called out to him but he was in a mood. Man, that boy pms's more than any girl I know.

Not that I know many… to tell the truth I don't know many people either. I know even less demons, guess I'm not very social.

I let him be, sulking in a tree. Not to say that I didn't watch him, I sat a little way away from him in a bush.

Kagome rode up; she didn't talk to the boy sitting in the tree only looked up at him.

Then the wind picked up and, like a bad movie, the leaves on my bush blew away, stupid leaves.

InuYasha jumped pushing Kagome down with him. "Get down." I looked up his eyes meeting mine and he gestured for me to climb up a tree. I nodded, hiding in some more leaves. Pray that these ones don't blow away.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, looking worried and dirty.

"Something's coming, can't you feel it?" InuYasha looked up at the sky. Now that he mentioned it I did feel something, something evil… man can't I ever escape all the fighting?

A cart crossed the moon; a lady in chains could be seen in the back. InuYasha stood, he knew her you could tell.

"Mother" InuYasha looked at her disbelieving, heck I was disbelieving knowing that he was half-demon and his dad was all demon. His mother should have been dead.

I left my tree taking to Kagome's side, helping her up.

"Mother!" InuYasha cried.

"It's not possible InuYasha!" Kagome reasoned.

"InuYasha, you know as well as I do that she is dead." I gripped his arm tight trying to get his attention. I almost had it to, till the big claw thing came out of the sky and gripped the cart, breaking it.

The monster became visible and man it was ugly. But the main thing was that it has InuYasha's 'mother' getting InuYasha pissed.

"He is not going to hurt my mother!" InuYasha jumped aiming for the monster. Two fire streaks came from the monster's arm; well they came from this toad thing on the monster's arm.

"You missed!" InuYasha yelled. The toad thing turned his head, I followed its gaze.

"Whoa, who is that sexy bugger?" I gaped at the man standing on the monster's shoulder, he was seriously yummy*.

Silver hair, purple crescent moon on his forehead, four red streaks on his cheeks and gorgeous eyes, he was seriously beautiful. I couldn't help myself.

"It is you, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha yelled at the man. Huh so that's his name.

"Indeed, I've quite missed you as well, little brother." Sesshomaru spoke so calmly, his voice was so… wait, did he say little brother.

"InuYasha, you had a brother that good-looking and you didn't tell me!" I yelled pointing at the yummy piece of eye candy, and no, I wasn't talking about the monster.

"What? You think he is good-looking?" InuYasha yelled back also pointing to Sesshomaru.

"Do you think I'd say it if I didn't?" I put my arm down, Sesshomaru cleared his throat slightly.

"Shush Nikko!" Kagome walked up to us.

"Hmm, a human and another half-demon, interesting, others would be shamed to be associated with a human, but with you little brother, it suits you." Sesshomaru glared slightly at the three of us.

"Man he is so…" My voice trailed off into a series of shudders and sounds, they both stared at me funny.

"These human creatures, I should think you've had enough of them or is it a taste from father?" InuYasha growled and I lent up against a tree. I think I'm going to get a nosebleed**.

"That's not all; you wouldn't have come here just to tease me!" InuYasha, the hot-head, yelled clenching his fist.

"Be not afraid, I have no such time to waste, the tomb of our father where must I seek it?" Why is everyone after InuYasha's father?

"Our father's tomb? Why ask me?" Kagome seemed to step closer to InuYasha.

"Seeing yet never seen, protected yet never known to its protector, no other clues are known." Sesshomaru continued in the same calm, even tone.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." InuYasha retorted, "Besides even if I knew, I'd never tell you!" I gasped slightly.

"Be nice!" I kicked InuYasha in the leg, hard.

"Oww cut it out Nikko!" InuYasha didn't even look at me.

"I see, then you leave me no choice but to let your mother's suffering convince you." Sesshomaru hit the monster with a yellow light from his finger, much like a whip. The monster cried out in pain, tightening its grip on InuYasha's 'mother' I still wasn't convinced that the woman was real or if she was I highly doubted she was InuYasha's mother.

InuYasha seemed to agree with my point of view, Sesshomaru smirked, I slid further down the tree, I'm sorry but I can't help the fact that my legs went weak.

"A trick is it?" The tone of his voice, I'd be scared to call Sesshomaru's bluff, but I was sure, that couldn't be InuYasha's mother… could it?

"Stop hurting her!" InuYasha attacked, hopefully he would only mangle the monster not Sesshomaru, though I doubt he could do much damage to him, Sesshomaru didn't seem like one to take unnecessary risks.

The monster's hand was cut from its wrist the little imp things screeching, the monster flailing its arm roaring.

The imps ran away as Kagome ran to InuYasha's mother, I kept my distance raising a hand to try to warn her of my concerns, she wouldn't listen.

"Kagome get my mother out of here!" InuYasha yelled. Cha, what am I? Chopped liver?

"I think not." Sesshomaru raised a hand over his head, again hitting the monster with his yellow whip, hitting it again and again digging deep into its flesh, leaving large red gashes.

The monster reached down for Kagome and InuYasha's ghost mother.

"Kagome!" I cried run forward at the same time as InuYasha cried mother, running for the pair. He beat me to them getting hit by the claw. The ghost mother raised her hands a bright light forming between her hands. The balls widened engulfing a screaming InuYasha, Kagome and the ghost mother. I skidded to a halt.

"Oh no." I muttered as the three of them disappeared.

"What a bother." Sesshomaru kept the same tone, "Should your scheme fail, Jaken, you will die." He noticed me, which could be a really good thing, if he doesn't plan on killing me.

"The half-demon remained behind, your name?" Sesshomaru slid down the monsters arm, standing mere meters away.

"N-Nikko," I couldn't help stuttering, he was stunning. "Where did the others go?"

"I do not know, Cat girl." Why does every demon I meet call me that, although it did sound very, very nice coming from him. I felt like a school girl, unable to stop my actions. I played with my hair; my tail curled itself around my legs, my eats twitched like mad.

I had a crush, a very big one. God my cheeks almost turned pink, I was seriously going to embarrass myself.

He smirked at me, turning to leave. Before I could stop myself I gasped at the thought of his leaving, which is so stupid, I only just met the guy but I couldn't help it.

"We will meet again, Cat girl***." He turned to look at me, still smirking. He mounted that monster again, raising one hand slightly; I raised my own not even thinking about it.

I can be very determined when I want something, and I wanted Sesshomaru.

But what about the others?

Hi, another lovely chapter by yours truly. As you can probably tell I've sorta become obsessed with Sesshomaru and I've decided that I may have InuYasha/Kagome and Sesshomaru/Nikko, maybe.

*Let's not forget that Nikko has picked up language habits from the Modern Japan so she isn't going to always talk like she is from the Feudal era. For most of her memory she's lived in Modern Japan.

**This is a joke, if you have read either Never Leave Fan Fiction Lying Around by Crazyroninchic or seen Naruto when he uses the Sexy no Jutsu then you should get it, if not then I'm going insane.

***Sesshomaru knows that Nikko's demon half is a cat via three reasons. One is her scent, two is her name, spell checks reformed version of Neko meaning cat in Japanese and third is his power, I mean someone as powerful as Sesshomaru should be able to tell what animal/object each demon is even if the demon part is only half.

This is the most I've written in a chapter, ever -has a dance party for one- hehe.

Merry Christmas,

Kari.

(BTW the date is the 16th of January its not really Christmas, sorry I like being random)


	6. The Tetsusagia in the stone

Chapter Six: The Tetsusaiga in the stone.

I paced and paced and paced some more, where could they have gone? I still couldn't find Kagome or InuYasha and Sesshomaru had left, much to my own dismay. I had reverted to pacing, because pacing fixes everything and then I don't panic.

I stopped suddenly as I kicked my toe on Kagome's bike. I pulled it round to face me and sat on it, brooding.

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome! Where are you Lady Kagome?" I heard the villagers calling for Kagome; I didn't really want to deal with their questions and accusations so I did what I do best. I hid. Besides I had to find Kagome and InuYasha, I doubt if the villagers would be much help.

I sighed, watching them find Kagome's bike still having no idea what to do. Well at least my theory about InuYasha's 'mother' had been correct and Sesshomaru had been trying to… wait a second. Sesshomaru, he may have said that he didn't know where they had gone but what about Jaken? That little toad guy, it had been his scheme after all! I just needed to find Jaken's scent to find InuYasha, and Kagome of course.

Eurgh, this place reeked, it wasn't pretty either. Jaken rowed into a bay, shouting.

"What are you doing? No soul sucking till I tell you!" Jaken raised his staff with heads, striking the ghost mother.

"Sorry!" She turned her faceless head towards Jaken.

"You can have your way with him later, after he tells us how to find the tomb of Lord Sesshomaru and InuYasha's father!" Wow does that little toad ever shut up? There was a slight movement behind a rock; I slunk around the back of it rather pleased at what I found.

"Pst, Kagome!" I whispered to her, she turned slowly mouthing my name as I crawled over. "Hello Myouga."

"Hello, uh…" The flea forgot my name.

"Nikko." I followed Kagome as she moved around the rock, watching Jaken's staff.

"InuYasha, InuYasha! Tell me where your father's tomb is!" The ghost mother cried as InuYasha sunk deeper into her flesh.

"I don't know…" InuYasha's voice was faint and barely discernable.

"Then think harder! Let me see into your heart!" The ghost mother persisted. "What's that?"

"Black… pearl, on the right" InuYasha murmured, sounding like he was sleeping.

I turned to Myouga. "What is a black pearl?" I asked as Kagome snuck up behind Jaken and Myouga jumped onto my shoulder. Kagome swung the staff at the horrible little toad, sending him flying.

"I do not know, look Kagome!" The ghost mother flew backwards sucking InuYasha deeper into her.

"Let go of him!" Kagome cried grabbing InuYasha's hair, I ran from my spot, gripping her wrist as she pulled. Kagome tripped and she lost her grip, tipping me over with her.

"You must awaken InuYasha's spirit!" Myouga jumped between us frantically explaining what the ghost mother actually was.

"That child is that InuYasha?" Kagome asked and Myouga confirmed.

"Destroy the image Nikko." Kagome told me, I looked at her confused. "Just do it!"

Grumbling I ran full peg at the image of little InuYasha, slashing at it with my hands and nails, Kagome behind me. The ghost mother screamed as InuYasha was spat back out, Kagome ran to his side.

"You ok?" Kagome helped InuYasha sit up.

"How dare she! She pretended to be- I fell for it, I can't believe I fell for it. To think she was my-" InuYasha yelled at the collapsed figure of the ghost mother.

"Is this the time for an 'I told you so' moment?" I asked honestly. I got a glare from Kagome, yes Kagome glared at me.

"InuYasha" I spun around at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice, losing my footing in the water. He smirked walking closer, "I know where it is now."

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha cried as his brother ran to him, gripping InuYasha's throat tight and lifting him up of the ground like a toy. "You baste-"

"Of all the places for him to hide it, all this time beneath our very own noses," Sesshomaru lifted InuYasha higher as he talked, his eyes tightening slightly "Or to be technical, above our very own noses, right above one might say. Father was determined to keep it a secret, which is why he chose here to hide it."

"What are you talking about?" InuYasha's voice was strained from lack of air. "You're making no sense at all!"

"Well then little brother, since it was done without your knowing, how would you like to come with me and find out?" Sesshomaru raised a hand to InuYasha's face, two fingers pointing directly at his right eye. A yellowish orange light flowed between the two points and InuYasha cried out in pain.

"No, stop!" I cried, running out of the water as Sesshomaru pulled his arm back, bringing with it InuYasha's pupil. He let InuYasha fall; Kagome ran to his side, I stood in defiance looking hard at Sesshomaru, knowing I didn't have a chance in hell if he decided to kill me.

"What did you do to him?" I shouted as Sesshomaru gazed at InuYasha's pupil, lying in his hand.

"No wonder looking for it beneath ground was useless, seeing yet never seen, protected yet never know to its protector! Our father's tomb lie in a black pearl, buried deep within your eye." Sesshomaru's voice betrayed a hint of emotion.

InuYasha removed his hand from his eye, the pupil now defiantly gone all that was left was his amber iris." All for something like that! You pretended she was my mother!"

"You're not amused?" Sesshomaru asked, looking from me to InuYasha.

"No I am not! You bastard!" InuYasha moved to strike Sesshomaru.

"No!" I cried moving to stop him as Sesshomaru jumped out of the way, casting that yellow whip at InuYasha.

"Die." InuYasha dodged the whip barely in time, getting hit and flying backwards. Sesshomaru moved to strike again as the ghost mother threw herself in front of InuYasha. Sesshomaru landed and I stood by InuYasha's side if he attacked again.

I shouldn't let my feeling for him get in the way of saving my friends, even if that friend was a dog.

"Hey you," Kagome stood at InuYasha's other side as Myouga protested, fearing for his life.

"Jaken, Jaken!" Sesshomaru called for the little toad, who came running, offering the staff. Sesshomaru took the staff, dropping the black pearl to the ground striking it with the end.

As the staff hit, the old man's face started to laugh as the pearl glows purple and a portal opens next to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru tread quietly towards the portal, disappearing into the blackness, Jaken at his heels.

Being closer to the portal, I stuck a hand in, watching it disappear as well.

"Go in Nikko, hurry!" Kagome put a hand on my back as I looked at her; she gave me a rather hard shove into the portal.

"You're dead, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha shouted, "Kagome stay here, it'll be too dangerous for-" I saw InuYasha look at us going through before entering the portal together.

"You realize Sesshomaru is there!" InuYasha caught up to us.

"Well duh! That's why we gotta go!" Kagome reasoned. I gasped as we left the portal InuYasha gripping Kagome tight as we fell through the sky. A screech behind us and we landed on the back of a skeletal bird, flying straight for the giant skeleton.

"Father," InuYasha whispered as we flew over a giant skull. Man, InuYasha's father was huge! We flew into the maw of the skeleton as Myouga explained what Sesshomaru was after, a sword.

"The sword in the stone huh?" I asked jokingly, receiving odd looks from everyone from feudal Japan.

"It's him." InuYasha pointed down at Sesshomaru as we jumped off the skeletal bird.

"Great, more fighting," I pouted not wanting either InuYasha or Sesshomaru hurt. Why did I get myself into these things?

"Sesshomaru! We're not done yet!" InuYasha attacked but Sesshomaru easily dodged as InuYasha face palmed the skulls that littered the floor around a perfectly rounded table.

"Be more respectful of our father's tomb, little brother." Sesshomaru stood on one of the many bones that lined the room, or whatever this was.

"You should talk; you're the one robbing his grave!" InuYasha countered as Myouga bounced onto his shoulder.

"InuYasha turn around, turn around!" He jittered excitedly.

"What? Why, turn around?" InuYasha turned to see the sword sticking out of the table.

"That is the legendary Tetsusaiga, formed of your father's own fang." I sniggered up on my perch.

"The Tetsusaiga in the stone, eh?" I slid down the bones, looking at the rusty old thing. "It's not much is it?"

"That thing couldn't cut paper, wet." InuYasha stared disbelieving at the rusty old thing.

"You couldn't pull it out, could you Sesshomaru?" Myouga asked the demon.

"Are you implying that InuYasha can?" He asked, his voice never betraying an emotion.

"It was always intended that InuYasha inherit the sword, it is his right. The fact that InuYasha was chosen to guard the grave proves it, I should think." The flea started off strong, slowly losing his bravado.

"I don't care about that, what I care about is the other stuff!" InuYasha left the sword, "Good thing you're in a grave Sesshomaru, because you're going to die!" InuYasha charged at Sesshomaru, who dodged easily.

"Now, was that aimed at me?" Sesshomaru landed with ease, jumping up again, dodging InuYasha's punches as he fell to the ground.

"You fight as though you are still a child." Sesshomaru looked at the now crouching InuYasha, completely unscathed.

"You can not defeat him unarmed, InuYasha! Draw the sword." Myouga insisted

"Quite you!" InuYasha snapped.

"InuYasha, get the dumb sword!" Kagome cried. "Sesshomaru couldn't pull it out, could he?" I caught on to her train of thought.

"Ah, smart girl Kagome!" I yelled, raising a fist in the air from the table.

"If you can't hurt him in the body, hurt him in the ego!" She shouted at the thick-headed dog.

"Hurt his pride, InuYasha!" I whispered to myself, casting a glance at Sesshomaru, who watched the proceedings before him with mild interest.

InuYasha laughed, "I get it, and I'll do it just to see the look on your face Sesshomaru!" InuYasha walked swiftly to the table as I stood, eyes still on Sesshomaru, watching as he glared at InuYasha.

"This is going to be more fun than I though!" InuYasha claimed. As long as you can pull it out it will be.

InuYasha gripped the sword tight, pulling hard, the sword staying still but he was not affected by the spell that had affected Sesshomaru, maybe he was meant to have it. Maybe.

InuYasha yelled out as he pulled, light spilling from the tip of the sword, which spread to a circle of light which engulfed InuYasha.

"Pull harder! Draw it out!" Kagome shouted as encouragement. I stayed silent, not wanting to have Sesshomaru hate me anymore than he probably already did.

InuYasha grunted and shouted still pulling at the sword in the stone.

The light grew brighter and Sesshomaru's glare grew harder but InuYasha was still having difficulty drawing the sword. Then the light faded and InuYasha had still not managed to withdraw the sword.

"What?" Kagome cried pulling a face at the sword still stuck where it was.

"Now that was retarded." I muttered to myself, sliding down to the ground.

"Myouga…" InuYasha said quietly. That was a dangerous sign.

"Yes?" Myouga asked tentatively. I rushed over to InuYasha, putting a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"I couldn't pull the sword out." InuYasha pointed out, squishing the flea between his fingers.

"Are you done? I am." Sesshomaru ran at InuYasha, I stepped in front, receiving his claw across my chest as InuYasha only just realized Sesshomaru had talked. Blood stained my shirt.

"See this is why I don't fight." I said quietly, pointing to my shirt, "Now I need a new shirt and I don't have many." InuYasha and Sesshomaru looked at me before glaring at each other. I brought a hand across Sesshomaru's face, not a smart thing to do but I was as good as dead anyway.

"Don't do that again." I warned him.

"I don't have time for this, Cat girl." He used that name, raising his hand again to strike me down or kill me. I don't know I could barely stand up.

"Hey leave her alone, fight me instead!" InuYasha dodged the claw meant for me.

"Nikko!" Kagome moved to get to me.

"Stay there Kagome, you're worth more alive, I'll be fine…" My voice trailed off as I sat down hard.

InuYasha and Sesshomaru continued their battle as Sesshomaru slammed InuYasha's face into the wall.

"I don't think you've met my poison claws." Sesshomaru brought a hand up, level to InuYasha's face and it glowed green, his face hard as he thrust his claw forward InuYasha dodging at the last possible moment.

After that I blacked out a bit. I heard Kagome scream my name, and then InuYasha's as I felt him skid to a stop next to me.

"Nikko, come on you idiot. Wake up!" InuYasha whispered quickly as Jaken started going on. Does he ever shut up?

"I'm fine, concentrate InuYasha." I struggled to open my eyes as Kagome and Jaken traded banter.

InuYasha dodged a few of Sesshomaru's attacks, but Kagome was knocked back, distracting him enough for Sesshomaru to land a few hits on him. Kagome reached up to grasped the hilt of the sword to help herself up and InuYasha threw himself at Sesshomaru only to get hit in the stomach.

"The time has come. Die" Sesshomaru threw InuYasha onto his back as the poisoned claw came closer to his face.

"InuYasha!" Kagome ran forward, hand still on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga and it came loose.

Sesshomaru stopped his attack, turning to observe Kagome who turned it right way up, glancing at it.

"That-uh" I clutched my chest, "Kagome what did you do?"

She looked so confused. "It slipped, I swear! Sorry."

Sesshomaru couldn't pull it out, InuYasha almost pulled it out but Kagome actually succeeded. A demon couldn't touch it, a half-demon almost had it out and a human could pull it out.

It reacted to humans! InuYasha almost pulled it out because he is half a human as well.

"Kagome you-" I started, seeing stars, then nothing. Why do I always faint?

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Did you all hate this one as much as I did?

I got serious writers block doing this chapter but I had to put something up, seeing as how I may not be doing any more writing for a little while and school starts up again soon. Nikko sounds so Mary-Sue like to me so I'm really sorry to you all for that as well.

It is very hard to make Nikko fall in love with Sesshomaru while she is also trying to help InuYasha and Kagome so please bear with me.

This is one of the longest chapters I have ever done too, so that mixed with writer's block equals a whole lot of crappy story writing and for that I am so sorry!

Again, sorry!

Kari


End file.
